


【ALLN】大雨後的朝露-11

by N_J2111025



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【ALLN】大雨後的朝露-11

鄭澤運曾無數次在夢中又或者自己的想像裡有過車學沇其實是OMEGA的畫面，然而在車學沇開始準備入伍時他才真正放下了這曾經的幻想，卻沒想過這個幻想居然會成真，而且還是這種狀態下。

事實上鄭澤運本身也很慌張，太過龐大的信息讓他一時之間只是愣著不曉得該怎麼辦，昔日相處多年的摯友是個OMEGA不算是讓他震驚的原因，而是因為車學沇身上的那些痕跡，明眼人一看就知道、若是生為一個OMEGA遭到這樣的對待……他不敢想像。

鄭澤運卻沒想到自己只是因為過於驚訝一時無法反應的舉動，讓扯著自己衣服的車學沇誤會，見自己一直沒說話，車學沇本小心翼翼的抓著他胸前衣服的手慢慢放開來。

他害怕鄭澤運嫌他髒，嫌他身上的味道，本來是打算放下一切全說出來的，但在得到鄭澤運一言不發的反應後車學沇腦中已經構築出無數個畫面，鄭澤運會如何嫌棄他髒，會不會質問他是抱持著怎樣的想法才會要隱瞞去軍隊，又或者會像那些人一樣把他當做婊子，他好丟人……太丟臉了。

車學沇低著頭始終不敢抬起，只是不明顯的退開了些怕讓鄭澤運不舒服於是趕緊把被往後拉的衣領拉回來，一邊抖著身子難受的抽氣一邊開口:「對…對不。」

『鈴___』

車學沇沒想到打斷他的會是他的手機鈴聲，鈴聲響起的瞬間他渾身爬滿了雞皮疙瘩，看了下時間幾乎是瞬間彈起來跌跌撞撞的要去抓扔在床頭櫃上的手機，但卻沒想到在他之前鄭澤運先一步擋住了他搶走了他的手機。

「澤!」

車學沇不過剛開口還沒說出一個字就被鄭澤運一把摀住嘴按在牆上，有些粗魯的動作讓車學沇瞬間回響起軍營裡士兵的舉動，瞬間嚇得一動也不敢動，雙手顫顫的捏著鄭澤運摀著自己嘴的衣袖。

「您好…抱歉我是學沇朋友，抱歉他好像有急性胃炎，我們正在醫院...現在可能沒辦法接電話，是的…之後會提出報告的，好的真的很不好意思謝謝您。」

從鄭澤運的話語中車學沇想應該是軍方的人打來的沒錯了，而在鄭澤運說話的同時摀住他嘴的手也慢慢放下來，而幾乎是同時嚇傻的車學沇貼著牆壁慢慢的滑坐回地上，直到鄭澤運掛上電話後回過身低下頭來靜靜的看著他，車學沇不知道為什麼在看到對方的視線後下意識的也低下頭逃避。

當下車學沇突然有些後悔坦白這一切，他不是早就想過嗎，就算和鄭澤運坦白也不過是多一個人知道自己是一個千人齊萬人壓的母狗，他明明最不想讓鄭澤運知道他骯髒的樣子，為什麼忍不住……

他感覺到鄭澤運慢慢在他面前蹲下，但車學沇卻不敢抬起頭，只是悄悄的把自己縮成一團，似乎這樣就不會被鄭澤運發現，就不用受到他的質問。

「……對不起。」但是鄭澤運脫口而出的第一句話讓低著頭的車學沇瞪大了雙眼，他恍惚的抬起頭不敢置信的發現鄭澤運臉上的表情似乎並不比他好到哪裡去，但他還沒來得及確認就突然被人直接拉進懷裡。

「澤……運?」下巴靠在鄭澤運的肩膀上車學沇有些不知所措手都不知道該放去哪裡，最終只是傻傻的垂在身體兩側，他把車學沇摟的很緊，但和方才為了阻止對方自殘死死的按著的力道不同，只緊緊抱著那個不安受傷的人，車學沇後頸隱隱散發混雜在一起的信息素味道確實讓人不舒服，連他這個ALPHA只是這樣靠近都不住皺起眉，車學沇又該怎麼辦、會發瘋的吧，但他卻忍了這麼久……

鄭澤運輕輕抬起手從車學沇的背部順上去，直到處碰到對方後頸微微發熱的線體，他明顯感受到車學沇僵了一下卻一動也不敢動，在這麼近的距離下OMEGA信息素的變化他很容易就能發現，所以也輕易感受出車學沇在那瞬間感到害怕，就算自己是他信任的朋友，但車學沇還是會因為他ALPHA的身份下意識的恐懼，這次鼓起勇氣和他坦白不曉得是下了多大的決心才能辦到。

為什麼自己一直沒有發現呢，如果車學沇不老實和他坦白的話，是不是自己就會毫不知情的親手把他送回那個勘比地獄的地方，如果自己能在細心一點在之前和車學沇通電話時發現他的不對勁……

「對不起…沒事的…….放鬆、不會有事，我在這。」知道車學沇害怕鄭澤運輕輕的拍著對方的背，低聲的在車學沇耳邊唸著，一邊釋放著善意安撫OMEGA的信息素，本來還顫抖著的人慢慢的眼神緩和下來，也不在那麼僵硬最後乖乖的靠在他懷裡，一直垂在兩側的手終於敢抬起輕輕抓住他的衣服，撒嬌似的在他肩窩蹭了一下。

車學沇是信任自己的，從這一連串的小舉動中鄭澤運運有了這樣的自信。

「澤運……」沒有想像中的質問、反感，沒有嫌他髒，車學沇知道那些ALPHA總是嘲笑他後頸信息素亂七八糟的味道，即使始作俑者是他們。

而鄭澤運只是靜靜的抱著他，對方的懷抱很暖，還有身周那不具攻擊性只是純粹在安撫OMEGA情緒的信息素，這一切都然幾個月來車學沇緊繃的神經終於得到解脫，在那瞬間又忍不住眼眶不停的泛出淚水。

從眼眶湧出順著那憔悴了不少的臉頰滑落的淚水慢慢的浸濕鄭澤運的衣服，他沒聽見車學沇的哭聲，是直到肩上傳來濕潤的觸感才發現，鄭澤運按著車學沇的肩膀把人拉開和自己面對面，跪坐在地上的人抬起頭看著自己，眼精泛著血絲紅了一圈，眨著眼那些淚珠又順著眼角滑下。

寬大的手掌捧起努力忍著不大哭的人的臉頰，眼角被抹去的淚痕像是壞掉的水龍頭，即使努力關緊了還是會漏出水來，車學沇壓抑的模樣只是讓鄭澤運更心疼，從以前就是這樣，遇到什麼特別嚴重的事情都是，車學沇總是會把煩惱自己吞下，他撥著車學沇有些長的瀏海，卻意外的發現他額角上淺淺的傷疤，有些時間了應該是撞到東西留下的，他可以確定在車學沇剪掉頭髮入伍前還沒有這個疤痕。

「影片……他們錄了影像。」車學沇說著說著似乎一不小心就會失了神智，他最怕的就是那些錄像，那些東西如果被發上網那一切都毀了，車學沇一邊說著越想越害怕，想著想著似乎又陷入了那個深淵渾身顫抖。

車學沇語無倫次的和他求救著，可能因為腦袋還亂糟糟的前後說的不清不楚，但鄭澤運用猜的多半也能拼湊出一二，車學沇為了掩飾自己是OMEGA想著入伍，本來一直沒出什麼大問題的，但不曉得為什麼暴露了性別甚至招惹到長官。

先是被長官騷擾他不服逃了、後來又被上級命令叫去，他不得不赴，卻不曉得那是地獄的大門，在車學沇結結巴巴的說道他不曉得為什麼他們為什麼要強姦自己時鄭澤運心幾乎都要碎了，車學沇是真的疑惑，他不知道自己做錯了什麼，只是因為他隱瞞了OMEGA的身份入伍嗎?

「我有求他們不要……但是，我嗚…」車學沇說著說著想起了一切的開端，那個他怎麼扳也扳不開的門把，他從沒那麼害怕過，縮成一團不斷的對那些人求饒，被拖到中央時還想爬著逃走，還有那些人嘻笑的聲音在耳邊餘音繚繞。

「嗚…我好髒……我、對不起……」

鄭澤運在那時後悔了讓車學沇告訴他這些，看到車學沇說著說著突然就咽了聲，那個以往總是自信過剩甚至有些自戀的車學沇現在居然自卑的縮成一團，從他總試圖遮掩脖子上的那些咬痕鄭澤運能猜出他在意的。

「哭吧……哭出來也可以的。」鄭澤運說著低頭吻上那剛擦去又馬上溢出淚水的眼角，眼皮上溫熱的觸感讓車學沇愣在原地，只是感受到鄭澤運輕輕吻去他的淚水，左邊……然後右邊，可是在真實感受到鄭澤運的靠近後那淚水更像只不住的不斷湧出，最後成了抽氣著的大哭，而在這時鄭澤運也把終於完全釋放感情的人拉進懷裡整個摟著、一邊吻著他的額角臉頰安撫著驚恐的OMEGA。

現代的社會雖說進步，但骨子裡的迂腐思想總還是沒能完全根除，在社會上車學沇這樣身上帶著多個ALPHA的OMEGA幾乎都會被當成私生活淫亂的人，各種標籤被牆加在他們身上，即使他並不是自願，也不會有多少人有耐心去聽他的解釋。

就是身為受害者的本身，都會開始否定自己，如同現在的車學沇，他幾乎早忘了自己只是純粹的受害者，在那些人的耳濡目染下被他們漸漸洗腦，覺得自己就是髒，就是蕩婦，尤其是在被他們逼迫看著那些錄下的影片時車學沇就覺得他們說的是事實。

那個在影片中渴求著要男人射到他身體裡，癡傻著笑著舔著ALPHA陰莖的人真的是他……真的是他。

「不是你的錯、你沒有錯。」就像是看穿車學沇的想法，鄭澤運抬起車學沇的下巴和他對視，那個哭紅的眼盯著自己眨了眨像是在確定沒有聽錯自己的說詞，於是鄭澤運又吻了下他的眼角重覆了一遍:「你沒有錯學沇。」

「可是…我。」車學沇閩了閩嘴唇想到自己身上的烙印，忍不住伸手蓋住自己的後頸，即使這樣能蓋住痕跡卻掩飾不了散發出交雜的信息素味道，鄭澤運順著車學沇的動作看向了同樣的地方，不明顯的皺了下眉。

他知道車學沇為什麼害怕曝光，即使他是整場事件中的受害者，一但影像流出受到最大傷害的還是他本人，更何況車學沇還是公眾人物輿論壓力可能會讓他走不上街，甚至被親朋好友疏離。

然而鄭澤運這一陣的沉默卻讓敏感的車學沇又產生了誤會，他怕鄭澤運只是基於以往的情分在安慰他實際上還是嫌他髒，吸了下鼻子:「對不起…很難聞吧。」

車學沇的舉動卻讓一直只是靜靜看著的鄭澤運下定了決心，在車學沇退縮的同時他傾身拉開對方的手，在車學沇還沒反應過來的同時湊近直接吻上了那佈滿咬痕的頸部。

「澤…澤運!」鄭澤運的舉動讓車學沇瞪大了雙眼，ALPHA突然靠近線體讓他反射性的僵硬，但鄭澤運並沒有做出什麼過激的事情，反而是輕輕的吻著他，對於一個OMEGA被一直暗戀的ALPHA這樣靠近，而且對方還持續散發著安撫著他的信息素、很快那瞬間的恐懼就被一股悸動取代，他抬起手小心的抓住鄭澤運的肩膀，身體還是克制不住微微的顫抖卻不想推開對方。

對於自己曾想放手去愛的人身上被沾染了雜亂的氣味鄭澤運確實不舒服，如果他當初能不顧車學沇是不是BETA直接跟他坦白心意，那麼或許就能早點發現車學沇的秘密。

之後若是他的OMEGA說要去軍隊，不管他用什麼理由想來說服自己，他一定還是會堅決反對，那麼車學沇也就不會遭遇到這樣的事情，他應該是要被充滿愛的環境包圍的，不該是這樣這樣的虐待。

鄭澤運想著想著瞇起眼睛，又吻了吻那些頸上的咬痕像是想把那些傷口一一撫平，感覺到車學沇的顫抖鄭澤運一邊抬起手順著車學沇的頭髮，一邊往上吻到車學沇的耳根:「學沇很香…不難聞。」

「…但是…髒…嗚。」車學沇總還是芥蒂著自己被侮辱多次的身體，反駁著鄭澤運的話，卻沒想到不過才說出一個自己髒的詞就被鄭澤運輕咬了下耳根阻止。

「不要亂說話。」看著吸了下氣的車學沇鄭澤運盯著他的眼睛警告著，車學沇似乎還覺得有些委屈。

「可是…很多人上過我……真的很多…我這樣。」他不敢想像鄭澤運會要他，就算只是願意這樣抱著他安慰，能接受他不嫌氣他車學沇就已經很滿足了，所以當他說到一半突染被湊過來的鄭澤運堵住唇時，僅僅只是睜大眼睛說不出一句話。

鄭澤運輕輕吻著對方柔軟卻有些乾澀的嘴唇，見車學沇愣著沒有反抗，當作對方並不反敢他的舉動，於是更進一步的按住車學沇的肩膀欺身上去，用舌頭撬開車學沇的唇一手按到對方的後腦勺，綿延又濕熱的吻持續了好一陣子才終於滿足的鬆開對方，捧著車學沇的臉盯著對方開口:「我不介意，會沒事的、我不會讓那些人再對你做任何事。」

他退開時看見車學沇眼眶裡帶著濕潤的水氣，臉頰爬上了一絲紅暈，從空氣中微微變化的信息素中得知對方的動情，他吻了吻人兒紅潤的眼角，往下又親回那個微微發燙的線體處，接著慢慢張開眼舔了下那個部位。

鄭澤運的眼神中透露出一股狩獵者的氣息，動作卻還是充滿著憐愛，直到他微微張開口試探性的用犬齒觸碰著那塊脆弱的皮膚，感受到車學沇輕輕的顫抖便釋放出信息素安撫不安的OMEGA表達他的善意和愛意:「學沇…讓我完全標記你好嗎。」

鄭澤運等了很久、對方一直沒有回答，車學沇幾乎不敢置信他聽到什麼，完全標記、等同於ALPHA和OMEGA被綁定，對方一點感情波動都會被牽連，除了已經結婚的伴侶幾乎沒有人會有完全標記，而且他這樣……他都已經這樣了怎麼配的上鄭澤運，他沒辦法相信、事實上他就是髒的可以，鄭澤運再怎麼說他不介意，車學沇自己卻介意。

「學沇、我不介意，我愛你……相信我。」

似乎是看穿了車學沇的想法，鄭澤運低喃著一邊輕輕拍著車學沇的背脊，靜靜的等著懷中瑟瑟發抖的人給他答覆，直到過了不曉得多久的時間，鄭澤運才感受到那個放在他肩膀上的手慢慢的捏住他的衣袖，車學沇低下頭來埋在他的頸間，徹底的把脆弱的後頸暴露在他眼前，然後他感受到懷裡的人輕輕點了點頭。

這時鄭澤運才終於放下所有芥蒂，伸手摟住車學沇的後腦勺把他按向自己，嘴唇湊到那微微發熱的線體邊，用鼻尖嗅了嗅，決心要把這些亂七八糟的信息素味道全都清掉，只留下自己的痕跡在上頭。

他張開嘴，對著那散發著信息素味道誘人的地方一口咬了下去。

TBC


End file.
